1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for heating infusion liquid such as instillation liquid and blood transfusion liquid. More particularly, the invention relates to such device for injecting instillation liquid, blood transfusion liquid and/or other infusion liquid into the body of a patient at an optimum temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been devised heretofore to heat infusion liquid such as instillation liquid and blood transfusion liquid. In one known arrangement, a heating plate or heater is disposed in a casing, and a heater activating and associated control means are electrically connected to the heating plate. A liquid tube or heating bag is held between the heating plate and a cover body so that the liquid therein can be heated. In any case, such a heating device is provided at the outlet portion thereof with a thermosensor for detecting the temperature of the liquid heated by the heating device, and in accordance with the results of measurement, the control means is operated to control the heater activating means in such a manner as to adjust the temperature of the liquid. In the heating device described above, however, the heater activating means is controlled in accordance with the temperature of the heated liquid and thus, such control cannot follow variations in the temperature or flow rate of the liquid on the inlet side. This results in failure to accurately control heating of the liquid, causing uneven heating, and thereby failure to supply the liquid heated to a desired temperature.